Talk:Sadida/Strength/Intelligence/1
Good Build Kick ass build man thanks. :D Yes it really does!! i'm lvl 20 now and pwns!/ apa-kalops Rosal Alternatives Note I can't afford robber dagger yet so i use Heds Cane i take about 30+dmg Contact My question is how to get in contact with you? As your pm address is non existant. Treechnid Set My question is related to what lvl to start the tree set as 45 in my opion does not make sense. But if it was 48 then it would make sense to me related to your build. I agree with the above. Don't switch to tree set until you get poisoned wind, your earthquake damage gets cut in half. my appologies for not leaving a name this was copied from forum. Also I did forget that 48 is the proper lvl to switch to tree I was simply thinking of when it was available and not useful. I am editing the build now as I ahve reached 120 and am testing a few options to make known soon. I removed the V2.0 gear suggestion because it doesnt follow my build and it would yield less damage per turn. This build is all about getting the most damage per turn so if you would like to add something go for it but if I dont see it as a viable option for my guide im sorry but i will remove it. Manifold Bramble Yea, under the Spell Maxing section, you have it saying that you max manifold bramble in 5 levels. (31-36) Do you mean use scroll of spells or is that just a typo? Because that could really set back beginner spell leveling. :No offense to the guy who wrote this, but it was just a bunch of bad adding. If you look at the spell above it (Bramble), he says that he levels it to four from levels 21-31. Really, that's 11 points right there. He should have made it say "Level 22-31 Bramble", but I'm nit-picking now. 2-11 Earthquake, 12-21 Silvan Power, 22-27 Bramble (to 4), then you can use 28-37 to max Manifold Bramble. If you don't use level 38's point, then you can use 39-48 for Poison Wind with one skill point left over. At 51 you will have enough points to max Bramble. 52-57 raises The Inflatable to 4, and 58-60 gives you three spare points. 61-70 Wild Grasses, 71-80 Brush Fire, 81-83 will bring Staff Skill to 3. 84 gives 1 more spell point, for a total of four spare points. 85-90 Insolent Bramble (to 4), 91-100 The Ultra-Powerful (which will still only give you four spare points, not 7 like it says). At 101 you will have 5 points, so you can bring Earthquake to 6. 102-106 Bramble (to 6), 107-110 The Inflatable (to 5), 111-122 Staff Skill (to 6), 123-132 Soothing Bramble, 133-147 The Sacrificial Doll (to 6). If the creator of this build has no objections to my math, then he or I can fix the list. Rinar 09:00, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::Actually the levels I put next to the spells are the levels you will be lookin to put points into the spell. and there will be enough points to max mani at lvl 36 because if you notice bramble is only taken to level 4. This is exactly how i raised my spells so there is no problem with the levels I state the spells being maxed. plus it is easier to read as 1-11 and 11-21 since level 11 and level 21 are levels you would get to finally max the spell. Good Guide Great guide Need, will be interesting to see how you change it after 1.17... - klan :) Changes Question: Earthquake has changed now and i wonderer if this build still works..? : I personally know the player who wrote this guide and he relearnt Earthquake to L6 after the update, I also think he relearnt Poison Wind to L5. He's closing in on L140 now, so I'd definately say this build can be a success, you just have to choose your training spots more carefully. Confined maps are your friend. :) EQ/PW usefullness after 1.17 So I have found that I rarely ever use EQ/PW as my primary damage, the way I used to. However it is a great supplement that will help you wear down opponents or make quick work of low level monsters for farming. I have pretty well moved to using my Red Root Chilipaperz as my primary weapon for the Wis and the hp steals. All this is why I made the new guide Sadida/Hybrid Cute-Sadi note Note - I'm following this build and I've found it may be worth at lvl 38 you use a Prespwig and a Prespic Cloak. If you get a wig with +3 damage and a cloak wit +2 damage you'll have a bonus of +2 damage, giving you a total of +7 damage, and you'll take only 2 reflect damage per turn, not mentioning the +wis bonus. I'm lvl 40 now and with the ringtree + robber set + prespiwig and cloak i'm doing 35 damage per turn. Its nice!(Cute-Sadi) Mirrim, Damage Sadida on Shika Hello, and here is my small input on the Dmg Sadida Build, having recently turned Damage Sadida, there are a few things i did differently as listed above, either way i will say what i did, and what bits are different, and i will also include some equipment suggestions too, as some really nifty equips have been missed off. After deleveling a tonne of spells, i converted to the way of the Damage Sadida before i hit level 70 (as after then, it becomes 30kk per spell delevel, which amounts to a fair total if deleveling multiple levels of spell). Using the spell points i regained, i leveled the three spells necessary for this build, Earthquake, Poisoned Wind and Sylvan Power. After i had done this, i went on looking at equips over the longrun, and these are the equipments i saw and thought "wow, why weren`t these items on the list for damage sadis" Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers - Being using these for a while and had a Gelano in place of on of the damage rings, it has a twofold benefit, a 3ap weapon with +5 damages, with some agility and some addtitional life, all for the expendature of 1mp. Not a bad tradeoff since a majority of the maps you`ll be fighting across you`ll be starting very near your foes. The Xerbo - Materials to make this are not too difficult to get, give a decent damage bonus, agility boost, Strength boost, Summon boost, Damage percent boost, wisdom boost, plus a little air resistance too (and of course the obligatory pods boost on belts). Making this belt very handy for a damage sadida, especially since its a pain to gather all them Dopple stones for a Dazzling Belt. Terrdala Wedding Ring - A nice substitute for a farles wedding ring, as it boosts life and wisdon aswell as the damage boost, and a moderate increase in resistances The Sharp Claw - As far as weapons go, this is a nice substitute for the Elories, since it gives a decent initiative bonus, which is very necessary when taking on Grossewer Rat Shamans, since being in a Damage set doesnt give as much initiative as one would like, plus its a 4ap sword, so you can beat on your foe twice Fake Claw of Ceangal - Basically a pimped up version of the The Sharp Claw, which gives greater vitality, strength, agility with an added bonus of Prospecting too, which is very nice for gathering all them scroll materials. Now i`ve added to the list of equips to use, now i`m going to discuss scrolling in relation to the Damage Sadida Build, Scrolling in itself is self explanitary, you use scrolls to boost your stats. What i suggest on the other hand is to do the Otamis Dungeons and attain a full characteristic point reset even if you started out a Dmg Sadi to begin with, and then rescrolling strength. This not only gives you more strength (of course) but it gives you more initiative to take on harder mobs. Also, it should be known for any character, that intelligence and agility increase initiative by 1.5, rather than just 1, making these two requiring a scroll up a priority for a damage sadida (aside from the obvious strength scrolling), as Dmg sadidas are lacking in the initiative sense when equipped in their sets. Leveling wise, i suggest when you manage to attain around 810 initiative to pay bonta/castle rats a visit, as they can net you 30-50k experiance for a 0min fight, taking on a decent sized mob, which isnt bad considering it will take less than 70 fights to get a level with that kind of experiance gain per minute. I will add more as i level more (currently 87) with any other equips and the like which other Damage Sadidas might find helpful Kuchay, Damage Sadida on Spiritia This became a very popular build on Spiritia, so I decided to try making one. Today I made some changes on this page, because it was too outdated. I hope to update it again regularly.